Network devices require electrical power to operate. The power systems and distribution systems that provide electrical power to the network devices are engineered to be highly reliable. However, once the power systems and distribution systems are installed, it can be expensive and difficult to modify them to accommodate networks devices with different (i.e., higher) power requirements.